


You Belong to Me

by Lockea



Series: Rules of Compromise [1]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe, BDSM, Blindfolds, Canon What Canon?, Collars, Impact Play, Knife Play (no blood), Leashes, M/M, No Sex, RACK Compliant, SOLDIER Cloud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 19:41:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4072162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockea/pseuds/Lockea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s a tradition among the Firsts of mixing pain with pleasure. When Third Class Cloud Strife expresses an interest in that tradition, he seeks out his best friend, First Class Zack Fair. Thus begins Zack and Cloud's attempts to negotiate a contract -- and a relationship -- within the strict rules and customs upon which the Firsts have built their lifestyle, but Cloud's no shrinking violet in these games of consent, pain, and power.</p>
<p>Zack and Cloud agree to their first scene, but things don’t go the way Cloud expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Belong to Me

**Author's Note:**

> So story time; back when Sleeping Angels was still in plotting phase, I convinced an ever accommodating submissive friend of mine to wear an elaborate rope harness around her face so I could get info on what wearing a muzzle would feel like so I could write Cloud better. I've definitely been thinking about that story this week as I put the last touches on Chapter Three of Sleeping Angels and work on the sequel to this fic. 
> 
> Anyway, the style of BDSM this story is based on is known as Old Guard Leather, and it's a lot stricter than modern BDSM with a lot more emphasis on tradition, structure, and ritual. It's absolutely fascinating because Old Guard has it's roots in the military, hence the plot bunny that bore this fic. It should NOT be taken as representative of BDSM as a whole. Do not try this at home, blah blah blah, etc. 
> 
> There is Knife Play in this fic. Jump to the end if you are concerned about the scene in question due to triggers. Spoiler warning though.

“Handcuffs!” Cloud squeaked, ducking behind the couch to put some more space between him and that terribly devious grin on Zack’s face.

“I know, I know, so vanilla, right?” Zack said, holding up the offending object with a shrug. “But I figured we could try.”

“It’s not that,” Cloud replied, crossing his arms.

They were in Zack’s apartment, since, as a First Class, Zack had far more space than Cloud did, and the privacy offered him was much better suited for the activities they planned to engage in. Zack was dressed in civilian clothes since it was his day off, black leather pants not unlike what General Sephiroth usually wore hugging his legs and ass, and a tight sleeveless tank that showed off his rippling physique.

His normally untamable mess of black hair was pulled back into a low ponytail. Cloud, contrary, had come over straight from duty and was dressed only in the midnight purple pants of the SOLDIER Third uniform. He’d stripped off his shirt, jacket, and shoes the moment he’d entered the apartment, as Zack had requested when they’d arranged this meeting.

“Then what is it?” Zack asked, unusually patient. Cloud knew from a long friendship with the First that patience wasn’t his strong suite, as Zack was usually the kind to rush in head first and ask questions later. “I know it’s your first time, but I figured, hell, why not?”

Cloud just stared at him. “I’m really not comfortable with the idea of being restrained.” He admitted. “So, uh, no.”

Zack shrugged again and tucked the handcuffs into his pants pocket. “Okay, it’s your call anyway, Spikey. I was just suggesting it. Now come over here and sit on the couch. You’re making me nervous, lurking over there like I’m going to jump you any minute.”

“Yes sir.” Cloud mumbled, but he did as he was told, gingerly taking a seat on the edge of the couch as Zack slide down beside him and tossed his arm casually over the young blond haired SOLDIER’s shoulder.

“So, no handcuffs or restraints, then?” Zack asked, and Cloud felt himself relaxing into Zack’s warm grip. This was  _Zack_  after all; Zack who’d taught him how to hold a sword properly, who took him drinking on their days off, and who didn’t make fun of him for being from the bumfuck middle of nowhere. Of course he wouldn’t jump him. “Anything else I should know? No knives, whips, chains, anything like that?”

Cloud twisted to stare at Zack. Was he serious about doing all that to him? Unfortunately, the older man wasn’t smiling, so Cloud sighed and said, “Just don’t cut me open. I don’t feel like bleeding today.” He thought about it. “And don’t do anything that’ll make Lieutenant Colonel Lehr suspicious.”

First Class Lieutenant Colonel Richard Lehr was Cloud’s commanding officer. He was a straight laced man, and probably wouldn’t take kindly if his most promising subordinate was unable to complete his missions. Especially if the reason was one Colonel Zack Fair. Zack outranked him, but Cloud seriously doubted that would stop his commanding officer from raising a fuss.

Zack laughed. “We can do that. Can’t have ol’ Rick accusing me of beating his boys without his permission, after all.”

Cloud frowned, not quite understanding what was so funny. In truth, his hands were shaking with anticipation, and he could feel himself becoming more and more nervous with each passing moment. Cloud had come anticipating that just stepping through the door would be the start of the “scene” the longer they delayed the more anxious he was becoming. How much longer was Zack going to sit here and talk? They’d discussed most of everything in an incredibly long and somewhat awkward three hour conversation last week, when Cloud had tentatively asked Zack to beat him. It wasn’t uncommon for SOLDIERs, especially SOLDIER Firsts, to engage in violence for the sake of pleasure – that much was one of ShinRa’s worst kept secrets – but rarely, if ever, did they find their partners beyond the confines of those modified enough to withstand colossal damage; other First and Second Classes. Cloud had been curious about the practice since he’d first heard of it back in his cadet days. When Zack had confirmed the practice, it’d been like a tiny worm, gnawing away at his brain until finally, finally, he’d approached Zack and just  _asked_.

If he’d known there was going to be this much talking, he probably would have reconsidered. The three hours alone last week had been bad enough. It seemed that this was the one arena where Zack did not believe in rushing in head first.

“Anxious, aren’t you?” Zack commented, hand brushing over the spot where Cloud had been worrying his arms.

“Sorry.” Cloud mumbled, glancing away from Zack’s far too perceptive gaze. “Can we – can we just do this? I mean, if you do something I don’t like, I’ll just use the safe word, right? So why do we have to talk now?”

Zack sighed. “If that’s the way you want to do things. Would you rather do this in the living room or in my room?” He asked. At least he didn’t seem upset at Cloud’s pushiness, which Cloud guessed was a good thing. There was probably some unwritten rule somewhere about how the bottom shouldn’t back talk the top. If so, then Cloud was turning out to be terrible at this. At least Zack wasn’t the type to get mad easily or for very long.

“Out here, please.” There was just something strange and weirdly intimate about doing it in Zack’s room that made Cloud a little more nervous than he wanted to admit.

“Right. Wait here and take your pants off. I need to go get a few things.” Zack released Cloud and stood up, heading into his room.

Cloud took a moment to breathe, trying to sort through the feelings of anticipation and, yes, excitement that had worked themselves up in his system. With a deep breath he rose as well and quickly shirked off his pants, folding them up neatly and placing them with the rest of his clothes on the breakfast bar between Zack’s kitchen and the living room. He was left standing there in his underwear until Zack came back, carrying a black bag and a couple of blankets with him. Zack chuckled. “Nice, very cute.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Cloud asked, blushing. He glanced down at himself. Black shorts, nothing special about them, except that they weren’t baggy enough to be boxers, or tight enough to be briefs.

Zack just grinned. “Nothing, nothing. You ready or what?”

“Been ready all afternoon.”

Zack set the blankets on the couch and pulled something out of his bag. It was black, about a foot long and two inches wide with a silver buckle on one end. A collar. “Come here.” He ordered softly, and Cloud moved to stand in front of him. “This collar is a symbol of the agreement we made for the afternoon. For the duration of the time you are wearing it, you belong to me.” The speech sounded oddly formal and rehearsed coming from Zack, especially when he delivered it in a tone that brooked nothing but serious contemplation. Cloud couldn’t help the shiver that ran down his spine at the cool command in Zack’s voice, especially the last four words.

Zack continued, “While you wear the collar, you will address me as Master or Sir, you will not speak unless asked a direct question or to use your safe words; thunder to slow down and fire to stop. Do not, under any circumstances, attempt to remove the collar yourself.” He held the collar up to Cloud’s throat and dropping his seriousness to grin at Cloud added, “Last chance, buddy.”

Cloud suppressed the urge to roll his eyes at Zack. “I’m ready.” He bit out, trying to at least sound a bit respectful towards the man he was going to be calling “master” for the next two hours. Honestly, did Zack really think he’d back out now?

Zack just smiled and slipped the band around Cloud’s neck, buckling it at the base of his neck. The material felt stiff and heavy around Cloud’s neck, though it wasn’t uncomfortable. Cloud resisted the urge to reach up and touch it, instead staring straight ahead at Zack as the man bent to remove another long strip of black fabric from his bag. It looked soft, but there was stiffness to it too. Zack held it up to Cloud’s face. “Since you shot down the handcuff idea and then became impatient during our talk, we’re going to try this instead. It’s a blindfold.”

Cloud gulped. Being blindfolded sounded almost as bad as being restrained. At least he could take the blindfold off himself, and he did have his safe words if he needed them. Zack had told him that using thunder, the slowdown safe word, wouldn’t end the scene. Cloud nodded, and closed his eyes, feeling Zack move to wrap the fabric around his head and tie it into a secure knot in the back.

Zack’s hand returned to his shoulder a moment later and pushed Cloud down gently until he was kneeling on Zack’s plush carpet. Cloud couldn’t see _anything_  through the blindfold – even with his mako enhanced visions – and it was mildly frightening just how helpless and vulnerable it made him feel. At least his ears were still in top shape. Cloud listened as Zack, by the sound of it, returned to rummaging through his bag, occasionally setting things – devices and implements Cloud couldn’t see – out on the coffee table. Cloud tried not to fidget, folding his hands over his laps so they weren’t left dangling awkwardly at his side. Either Zack didn’t notice or didn’t care, because the man continued to ignore him for what felt like several minutes.

He heard Zack leave the living room and almost called after him, but remembered the First’s order at the last second. No talking. Right. Cloud wished Zack would hurry up. If anything, Cloud’s anxiety was getting worse, his heart thumping so heavy in his chest it was physically painful. Blindfolded, unable to speak, and dressed in nothing but his underwear Cloud was left perhaps more vulnerable than he’d ever been in his life. Even knowing it was just psychological – he had the power to remove the blindfold, put on his clothes, and  _leave_  if he wanted to – didn’t lessen the impact. He wasn’t going to because Zack hadn’t given him permission and, yeah, okay, this was actually kind of hot. Nothing to write home about, especially not when he’d walked into Zack’s apartment expecting whips and floggers and the beating of a lifetime, but interesting.

Cloud startled when he felt a cool hand brush against his shoulder blade and jerked forward with a surprised yelp. Behind him, Zack laughed and grabbed his shoulder, pulling him upright. “Easy, pet.” Zack said, his voice right in Cloud’s ear, close enough that Cloud could feel his warm breath send shivers down his neck. “What were you thinking about?”

“Nothing.” Cloud whispered back. He didn’t want to tell Zack what he was thinking. Zack smacked his hip, the noise of it louder than the pain that blossomed from the spot. Cloud yelped and added, “Sir.”

“Hmm… right.” By his tone, Zack didn’t believe him. The First leaned back, and the warmth of his body became noticeable to Cloud in its absence.

Cloud tensed. He could still feel Zack behind him, heard him pick something up off the table. A moment later Cloud felt something very cold touch his back and shivered as it traced a slow, meandering line from shoulder blade to hip bone, ending at the base of his spine. Cloud gasped and bit his lip, trying very hard to keep from squirming. It tickled! He really wanted to know what it was.

“What?” He asked, before he caught himself.

Zack leaned forward and pressed the flat of what felt like a long and wickedly curved knife against Cloud’s abdomen. “Ah-ah, pet. No speaking, remember?” He used his free hand to tangle in Cloud’s hair and pull they boy’s head back, exposing his neck. “Last warning. Trust me, you don’t want me to punish you during your first scene.”

Cloud whimpered softly and nodded as best he could with his neck strained back in that position. He was more embarrassed by the flame in his cheeks as he blushed and the way Zack’s words shot straight to his already awakened groin. Damn. Cloud really didn’t want Zack to know what his words were doing to him. Also, knife.

Right, the knife. Zack was using it to trace lazy circles around Cloud’s belly button. Cloud’s hands darted forward subconsciously, wrapping around the handle over Zack’s. His body was reacting to the immediate threat, even as Cloud reminded himself that Zack had made a promise to Cloud and Zack took his agreements very seriously.  _Please_ , he wanted to whisper, but didn’t dare. He wasn’t even sure what to say anyway.

Zack paused, the hand in his hair was now smoothing it back instead, stroking slowly and gently, Zack’s chest flush with Cloud’s back. “Do you trust me, Cloud?” He asked as he pulled Cloud’s hands away gently. “Do you trust me not to harm you?”

Cloud nodded. He didn’t even have to think about that one. Zack withdrew his hands and leaned back. Cloud, knowing what it was now that caused the tickling sensation, focused on trying to hold still as Zack dragged the knife point down over his back, tracing small patterns, curls and dips and waves, across his skin. It really did tickle – almost unbearably so. Cloud found himself trying not to squirm and shiver, afraid of accidentally pulling away from Zack or, worse, flinching back onto the knife’s wickedly sharp point. Every once in a while it would ghost over a particularly sensitive spot and Cloud would gasp. By the time Zack set the knife back on the table, Cloud was breathing as heavily as if he’d just finished running a marathon even though he hadn’t moved from his position.

“Feels good, right?” Zack asked, and Cloud nodded. “Not everything is painful.” He explained. Cloud felt him rise from his position and lean over him, reaching for something on the far side of the couch. “Sometimes, it’s about the sensations associated. Still, that same knife that felt so good moments ago can suddenly be used to slice you open and make you bleed. It can hurt, maybe more than you want it to. Understand?”

Cloud thought about it. Yeah, he did. Zack had used a potentially deadly weapon as if it were a feather, causing him to squirm instead of scream. “Yes Sir.” What he didn’t understand was why Zack was mentioning all that now.

“Keep that in mind next time you decide to rush into a scene.” Zack added, as if he’d read Cloud’s thoughts. “Do that to me again and I’ll do more than just blindfold you and tickle you for half an hour.” He dropped down in front of Cloud, who shivered at the threat. Cloud had no doubt Zack would, too. Although, as far as lessons learned went, at least it wasn’t painful, and Cloud  _would_  think twice before letting his impatience get in the way next time.

Something clicked into place on Cloud’s collar, and he felt it tug gently at his throat as Zack slipped two fingers under his collar and used that to lift Cloud to his feet. Cloud wobbled a bit, grabbing out to Zack to maintain his balance on legs that were slightly numb from having been under him for almost an hour. It was difficult even standing while he was blindfolded like this. Zack waited patiently while he found his balance, before the older man grabbed the leash he’d attached to Cloud’s collar and pulled. Nervous about tripping over the furniture, Cloud moved slowly, but Zack was patient as he guided Cloud over to the far side of the living room, which had enough space for them to both move, unimpeded by any obstacles. Zack coiled the leash into a flat strip and pressed it gently against Cloud’s lips. “Bite this. Don’t drop it unless you have to.” Cloud did, tasting the faint salt of Zack’s skin on the fabric.

Zack moved back around behind him, studying him. “Feet shoulder width apart.” Zack ordered suddenly, using the voice he normally reserved for commanding troops and Cloud adjusted as ordered. “Put your hands behind your neck and hold them there.”

_Yes Sir!_  Cloud thought, shivering as he did as he was told. This was a different Zack from the one Cloud knew. The one Cloud knew was friendly and easy going. This one was powerful and in control, and Cloud was definitely turned on by it. Oh yes he was. At least Zack wouldn’t notice, so long as he stayed at Cloud’s back.

The sound of something cracking in the air behind Cloud made him jump slightly. Zack was standing behind him again, holding something heavy and soft at the same time, with multiple leather tails that teased Cloud’s thighs as Zack brushed the flogger over them. “You’re gorgeous, pet, such pretty pale skin – ah, don’t blush now. I want to see that skin of yours turn red for a different reason. You ready for it?”

_Oh, hell yes_. Cloud closed his eyes beneath the blindfold and nodded impatiently.  _Hit me, dammit._

The first blow was anticipated, but still came as a surprise, catching Cloud across his ass and upper thighs. It stung, but after a while it began to burn, all those strips of leather like needles on the skin. The pain was akin to a jellyfish sting, slow but spreading with each passing moment as Zack hit him over and over again, each strike a loud thwack in the silence. There was a pause and then Zack’s hands were on him again, soothing his burning skin and making Cloud shiver. So that was what they meant, that place were pain met pleasure. It hurt, this stinging, but it was more like the pain that came from stretching cramped muscles. Cloud whimpered, much to Zack’s amusement as the First laughed and withdrew his hands.

The next implement Zack picked up was a cane. It made a swooshing sound as it swung through the air, the only warning Cloud got of its identity and intent. The flogger had been a jellyfish sting, but the cane was like a biting ant – immediate, powerful, and demanding his full attention. After the first powerful strike, Cloud gasped and nearly dropped the leash, biting down to keep from crying out as Zack struck again. Oh, now this was interesting! The pain was pooling now, heating up his skin until he was sure he was sweating. Sweating and panting. Yet still, Zack kept going. Thirty, forty strikes now, Cloud was sure of it, and he was just about to drop the leash and call his safe word when Zack stopped and Cloud was left there, on the edge but not quite there, half hard and frustrated.

Zack’s hands were at the back of his head, undoing the blindfold’s knot. Cloud blinked at the low evening light in the apartment, trying to adjust after so long in darkness. Zack also unclipped the leash and pulled it from his mouth, tucking both away in his pocket.

“How ya feeling, pet? Think you can handle, say, ten more?” Zack asked, the cane he’d been using tapping lightly against the outside of Cloud’s thigh. Cloud glanced down at it. Funny, it didn’t look like much at all. Just a flexible piece of wood, about two feet long and maybe half an inch in diameter at most. Yet it sure stung like nobody’s business.

Okay, so he was going to regret this later, maybe, but Cloud said, “Yes Sir.”

“Good.” Zack backed up. “Count them.”

The first one wasn’t so bad, given the short reprieve, and the knowledge that it was one down and nine to go. “One, Sir.” The next two weren’t too bad either, except that they hurt a little bit more that Cloud had anticipated, sending ripples of pain across his backside. “Two, Sir. Three, Sir.” Cloud groaned loudly when the next one hit, crossing an older welt. How was it that he wasn’t bleeding? It sure felt like he should be! “Ah, four.” He swallowed the words. “Four, Sir.”

Five and six were the same, but when Cloud screamed, a strangled sound deep in his throat as he jerked forward at the seventh strike, Zack dropped his cane and grabbed Cloud by the shoulders, keeping him from falling over. “I think we’re done.” Zack said, more to himself, as Cloud choked and sobbed, his hands held out to catch his fall. With deft, practiced hands Zack undid the collar and tossed it on the floor, hauling Cloud into his arms and carrying him over to the couch, where he laid him down on his stomach and draped one of the blankets over him. He went into the kitchen and returned a few minutes later with a bottle of water and a wet rag. Careful of Cloud, Zack shifted the young man so that he could sit on the couch, and Cloud’s head was now using Zack’s thigh as a pillow. Zack used the rag to wipe away the tears that had leaked from Cloud’s eyes and offered the boy the bottle of water, which Cloud gulped down eagerly.

“I could have handled more.” Cloud protested, when he’d caught his breath. Zack took the empty bottle and set it back on the coffee table, next to a rather impressive assortment of knives. Cloud also noticed coiled rope and the handcuffs on the table. “You know, with the cane. You didn’t have to stop. I didn’t use a safe word.”

Zack ruffled Cloud’s blond spiked locks affectionately. “Two hours and you think you can take on the world.” He grumbled, but his attitude was warm as he smiled at Cloud. “Yeah, but I was done. For a second I thought you were dropping, and that would have been really bad. I’m glad you’re okay.”

Cloud scooted up so he was almost on his knees, his head level with Zack’s chest, and those blue eyes piercing right through Zack. “Of course I’m okay.” Cloud said. “And I wasn’t falling – I just stumbled a bit, is all.” Even he had to admit he sounded just a bit petulant when he said that.

Zack laughed and pulled Cloud up so the younger man was now nestled against him, on his side to avoid aggravating his bruising ass. “Not falling, dropping. I don’t get it really, but according to, well, certain people, it’s when all the endorphins in your system suddenly stop being released and that high you were surfing – you know what I mean, right? You felt it – well, it goes away. It’s dangerous.”

He was indeed riding cloud nine at the moment, snuggled up with Zack on the couch and not even feeling the pain anymore, warm and contented and just… blissful. Euphoria. Better than any drug, that was for sure. And then there was Zack, who was warm and strong and there. Cloud wanted to curl up and go to sleep right there, and never wake up from the dream. “Hmm,” he muttered, already beginning to dose off. “It didn’t happen, so there. I feel fantastic. Thank you, Zack.”

Zack leaned down and planted a small kiss on top of Cloud’s head. “Good.” He said. “You were excellent, Cloud. You did amazing.”

Cloud smiled sleepily, pleased with the praise. It meant a lot to him, especially when it came from Zack.

**Author's Note:**

> For those jumping down due to the warning; Cloud rushes Zack into the scene and Zack, annoyed, retaliates by blindfolding Cloud and tracing a knife point down his back. The sensation is ticklish though slightly overwhelming. Zack presses the flat of the knife against Cloud's abdomen and warns him not to rush him into scenes again or Zack will do something worse. 
> 
> Okay. Remember that reviews and kudos are love. I take requests if you want to see something in this series (like a certain kink, for example). I also answer questions and scream endlessly into the night about fashion, BDSM, and writing at my [personal tumblr](http://lockea.tumblr.com). Or you can see these fics update early by following me at my writing tumblr, [storytellerlockea](http://storytellerlockea.tumblr.com).


End file.
